Summer Feelings
by Boarbatusk328
Summary: When the Duel Academia students have summer vacation, a trip to a little island becomes more than one could hope for. Charmershipping


**Summer Feelings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX.**

**Pairing: Charmershipping (Judai x Rei)**

**I've noticed that there aren't many fics of this franchise and that the ones that do exist are pretty old, so I'll try to revive it.**

It was July and summer vacation came upon Duel Academia. Judai came into his room and started packing. Pharao was lying on his beam, looking down on him and yawning out Daitokuji's spirit, who then floated down to Judai.

"Hey, Judai-kun, I see you're all ready for summer vacation."

"Yep, me, Manjoume, Asuka, Sho, Kenzan and Rei are gonna go to some town in the south. I'm not really big on the details, the others will take care of that."

"I see. How long are you gonna be away?"

"About two weeks." Judai said as he finished packing. "See ya, Daitokuji-sensei."

"Goodbye, Judai." Judai left the room and Pharao jumped down and swallowed Daitokuji again.

Judai ran to the port, where the ship was about to set off, and got on just in time. The first ones he saw were Sho, Kenzan and Rei, who apparently were waiting for him.

"Aniki, what took you so long." Sho scolded him.

"Sorry, the Osiris dorm is further away than the others."

"I'm just glad you're here, I was afraid I was gonna spend my vacation without Judai-sama."

"Uhuh." Judai sweat-dropped.

"Then you wouldn't have seen my new bathing suit."

"Uhuh, wait what?" He perked up. He sometimes thought of her as the little girl he once duelled, and that makes him forget that she had grown pretty attractive. "New bathing suit?"

"Yep." She answered, noticing that she peeked his interest. "It's a two-piece."

_A bikini?_ Judai could already imagine it, and it aroused him. He blushed faintly, much to Rei's joy.

They arrived in Domino city and, from there, took another ship to the island they were staying on, and went to their hotel.

"Alright, listen to me." Manjoume said. "Two of us are gonna share a room each. Kenzan and Sho, you're in one room."

"Got it!" Kenzan replied.

"And I'll be sharing a room with Tenjoin-kun." He said, chuckling slightly.

"Separated beds, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Wait a minute." Rei spoke up, realizing what she had just learned. "That means I'm gonna share a room with..." She looked a Judai and grinned sheepishly.

Judai smiled nervously. _Seriously, how bad can it be?_

They entered the room, and put their bags next to their beds.

"We meet down at the beach in ten minutes, right?" Judai asked.

"Yeah." Judai took out his trunks and went into the bathroom to put them on. He came out and noticed that Rei blushed a little at seeing him topless. "Did you put sun-lotion on?" He pulled a bottle out of his bag.

Afterward, he waited for Rei, who was still in the bathroom, anxious to see her in this new bathing suit of her's.

"You know what, this will take somewhat longer, so just go on ahead."

"Oh, alright."He went down to the beach, slightly disappointed. The others were already there, except for Asuka. "Asuka stay behind, too?"

"Yeah, and boy, is she taking her sweet ti- woah."

The others stared into one direction, so Judai turned around, and saw what caught the guys' attention. Asuka and Rei, walking towards them, both wearing bikini's. Asuka's was white, and Rei's was red. Judai felt his heart skip a beat at Rei's sight. The bikini emphasized her beautiful body, the sun shone on her skin and made it glisten, her hair flew gently in the soft breezes that blew threw the air.

"Judai-sama, you're drooling." It was then he noticed that she had already walked up to them, and that he had been staring at her open-mouthed the entire time.

He quickly wiped his mouth. "Umm, I was just, uhh, you know, I uhh."

"Judai-sama, it's okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I actually like getting this kind of attention from you." They both blushed.

They stared at each other for a moment, until Judai got hit with a beach-ball. He looked at it, then picked it up.

"Oy, Judai!" He heard Manjoume yelling. "Stop wasting time and step up to the game, man." Judai then smirked, jumped up and ran towards them.

Rei watched them and silently cursed, but also joined in on the game. They continued to play, went swimming, sunbathed. Manjoume and Kenzan buried Sho in the sand and left him there for a while, until Judai and Rei dug him up again.

In the evening, they ate at the hotel restaurant. Eventually, everybody went up to their rooms, until it was only Judai and Rei left. Rei was randomly poking around at her food, until Judai spoke up.

"Something wrong?"

She looked up at him. "It's just..." She shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Actually, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it involves you."

"Isn't that all the more reason to tell me?"

"What? No, no I can't."

"Why not? Come on, what could happen if you told me?"

"I could lose you."

"Lose me? How on earth?"

"If I told you, you might stop seeing me as a normal friend. I don't want to lose you."

Judai looked at her, confused. "What is it, Rei?"

She looked into his eyes and couldn't resist anymore. "I want you to look at me."

He blinked. "I am."

"No, I mean, I want you to look _only_ at me. That's why I got the suit. That's why I convinced Manjoume of putting the two of us in one room."

"What? How'd you do that?"

"I convinced him he could make his move on Asuka-senpai if he did."

"Oh, okay. But why couldn't you tell me? I mean, I know you like me..."

"Yes, but how do you define my affection? This isn't like what I felt for Ryo, Judai-sama, this is real. I love you."

Judai was stumped. He had never really thought about it. He had always seen her as a friend. But, during this trip, she woke emotions in him, he didn't even know they existed.

"Judai-sama, I know you probably don't feel the same for me, but I want to hear it. How do you feel?"

Indeed, how did he feel? It only took her one day to confuse him to this extent. Is this love? He didn't know. But he knew a way how to find out.

He gently cupped her chin and looked to her eyes. "Forgive me. I just gotta try."

Before she could reply, he pressed his lips onto her's. In that moment, a million emotions flooded his body. He was gonna kiss her and then tell her what he thought, but instead, he brushed her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. He granted and soon, their tongues fought for dominance. Eventually, they separated, short on breath.

Judai then spoke up. "That's how I feel."

She smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They made out for a little while and then went up to their room. They both went into their beds, wearing only underwear and a lack t-shirt.

"Goodnight, Rei."

"Godnight, Judai-sama.

After they switched off the light, Rei spoke up again. "Judai-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"What will you do after you graduate?"

"What?"

"It's just, will you stay with me?"

"Well, not all the time, but sometimes."

"I guess that's fair. Just promise you won't leave me."

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you."

She smiled, knowing he couldn't see it. "Thanks."

A year later. Three months had passed since graduation and the students of Duel Academia had summer vacation again. Rei was lying in her room, not sure what to do, when Pharao suddenly jumped in through the window and onto her.

"What the... Pharao? But you didn't you leave with..." Realization dawned upon her when Daitokuji came out of Pharao. "

"Osiris dorms, at sunset." Then Pharao swallowed him again and jumped back out the window. Rei was a little confused, but then smiled to herself as she knew what to expect.

That evening, she searched the Osiris dorm, until she reached the spot where Judai duelled her four years ago.

Judai was standing there, smiling at her. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad to see you."

"You sound kinda surprised. I told you I'd never leave you."

"Yeah, but still, I..."

"Yes, I understand." He kissed her. "I should've said something."

"Yeah, you should have."

"Hey, what are you gonna do when you graduate?"

"What?"

"I thought I'd take you with me when you graduate."

"Really?"

He smiled. "Of course."

They kissed.

Pharaoh sat on a rock above them, Daitokuji settling next to him and taking his original form. "Those two will make a wonderful match. Once they're on the road together, nothing will be able to stop them." Pharaoh responded by swallowing him again.

**Well, there it is. I really hope my fellow Charmershippers like it. And anybody else who reads this.**


End file.
